His Imprint,Her Wolf
by Passion Of The Soul
Summary: Bella is Billy daughter she left five years ago because of her cheating boyfriend she back for her father's wedding. What will happen read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy are we there yet," asked Victoria.

"We'll be there soon I promise," I told her.

"Mommy I'm hungry," Veronica whined. Veronica was the youngest of the twins.

"Honey you'll get something to eat as soon as we get to grandpa."

You see I was finally coming home after being away for five years. I don't really want to come but dad is getting married to Sue Clearwater. Dad didn't know I was coming home I wanted it to be a surprise I haven't seen my dad since I let five years ago I never gave him a reason why.

Five years ago I went to visit my mom for the summer I was supposed to stay for the entire summer but I came back early and when I did I thought I'd surprise my boyfriend by going to see him in what I thought would be a romantic reunion so imagine my surprise when I found Jared fucking **my** number one enemy Kim Houston.

After screaming after Jared I went home and called my mom I was on the first plane back to Florida after that. Before going to college I found out I was pregnant I cried for weeks at first I wanted to give the baby for adoption but after the first ultra sound I knew I just couldn't.

After I had Victoria and Veronica I went to college I got a degree in music and acting I got a record label with Sony I have a few songs out as well as a few movies. So I know you're thinking who am I. My name is Isabella Black daughter of Billy and Renee Dwyer half-sister of Rachel, Rebecca and Jacob Black.

I stop the car in front of the little red house I once lived in. it pretty much looked the same.

"Okay kids we're here." I told Victoria, Veronica and I got out of the car I took a deep breath before knocking.

This is it I thought.

"Hello can I help you."

"Hello brother." Several seconds pass before Jacob said anything.

"Bells," I was grabbed into a hug.

"It's good to see you Jacob. "

Jacob looked down at Victoria and Veronica.

"Jacob meet Victoria and Veronica, my daughters." Jacob looked from me to the twins then back to me.

"Jacob who's at the door," someone called from inside.

"Come on inside," Jacob said. The twins and I stepped inside Jacob closed the door behind him. Dad seemed to be the first to recognize me.

"Bella."

"Hey daddy"

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella, Leah, Kim,Emily-23**

**Sam,Paul,Jared-24**

**Rachel,Rebecca-22**

**Jacob,Quil,Embry,Seth-19**

**Brady,Collin-17**

**Everyone has phased expect for Leah. Bella, Leah, Rachel and Rebecca will be phasing too and well i thinks that's all for now. Enjoy**

* * *

The hate in the room was so heavy. I always knew I was quite accepted in my own birth place. I may be half Quileute but it was the other half the elders always thought about the only reason they kept their mouth shut was because I was an elder's daughter but somehow they forgot that.

When the room quiet down I finally spoke:

"Now that you guys seem to be quiet I am here for my dad's wedding weather you guys like it or not. I here and I'm not leaving until after the wedding so if you have something to say don't say it. You guys should know more than any one I don't give damn.'

By the end I was out of breath Victoria came from behind me and held my hand.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my daughters Veronica and Victoria."

Later that evening

After everyone had gotten over the shock off Victoria and Veronica everything thing was okay well as okay as I can be. My dad knew about Victoria and Veronica but he didn't know who their father was he thinks it some guy I met at college. Why does he think that it's because that's what I told him. Everyone seem to get over the fact that I was here. I notice that Sue, Seth, Leah, Rachel and Rebecca weren't here.

Jacob told me that Sue and Leah had gone to pick up Rachel and Rebecca. I was looking forward to seeing Rachel and Leah they we're both my best friends before I left Rebecca hated me.

You see I was born from a brief affair that my mom had with my dad that's how I was born. My dad was married to Rachel and Rebecca mother Sarah. My dad and my mom slept together after my dad and Sarah got into a fight.

After my mom gave birth to me she left me with my dad. Almost a year after I was born Rachel and Rebecca were born. As we started to grow up Rachel and I became best friends but Rebecca hated me because we didn't share the same mother.

When we got old enough to know what really happen between my dad and my mom she hated me even more. She would call me names and talk bad things about my mother I tried my best to ignore her seeing she was my little sister and all but there were times that I was so close to actually snapping at her but Rachel was always there telling me not to and because of that Rachel and Rebecca never got along.

When her mom died in a car accident she became even more bitter so I stayed clear of her. After she got over the cry stage of course. I remember how hard it was on all of us Sarah helped rise me too when my own mom couldn't. She never once threated me bad she always treated me like her own child.

Okay so now back to the present I was sitting in the kitchen away from everyone. Veronica and Victoria were playing with Jacob who seemed to completely adore them. I heard the door open and Veronica and Victoria screamed out Leah and Rachel's name. I got up and walked out the kitchen and into the living room I saw Rachel and Leah hugging the twins.

Leah and Rachel were the only ones who knew about the twins besides my dad but my dad doesn't know everything but Rachel and Leah know who the girl's real father is. Rachel and Leah found out about the twins when they came to visit me two years after I left La push.

**Flashback.**

**I was sitting in my apartment that was close to campus when I heard someone knock on the door. When I opened it I was surprised to see my two best friends Rachel and Leah.**

"**Aren't you going to let us in," Rachel had asked. I let them both in the twins were asleep at least I thought they were until Victoria and Veronica come into the living asking for food.**

"**Who is this," Leah asked.**

"**Leah, Rachel meet my daughters Victoria and Veronica."**

**They both gasped.**

"**I didn't know you were pregnant," Rachel said after she got over the shock.**

"**Is this why you left," Leah asked. I shook my head no.**

"**I left after I caught Jared with Kim I only found out I was pregnant after I came here."**

"**You poor thing how stressing it must be to be raising them both on your own while going to college," Rachel said sadly.**

"**It is but I wouldn't give them up for anything," I told her truthfully.**

**End of flashback.**

After that Rachel and Leah visited every break until I finished college after college I hardly saw them because I was always doing some new movie or singing.

"What is she doing here," Rebecca said rudely.

"Well it's nice to see you too Rebecca. And I you must know I'm here for my father's wedding are did you forget he was my father too," I said politely.

"Guys stop it no fighting we just got here," Rachel said.

"Whatever but I will not give up my room for you and your little brats."

"If you must know Rebecca I have my own house in Forks so I won't be under the same roof with you for long and don't you ever call my kids' brat or I swear I'll kill you," I told her I was shaking so hard and everything I was seeing was red. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I said needing to get out of there.

When I opened the door I saw the person I was dreading too see…...

* * *

**Who is she going to see. Review and tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on His imprint, her wolf_

_When I opened the door I saw the person I was dreading too see…_

* * *

Jared and his best friends Paul and Sam and I girl I didn't recognize. Well isn't this just great I wonder how my night can get worst.

"Bell who's at the door," Leah said coming to see who it was.

"Oh."

Well isn't this just awkward.

"Come in," I finally said before they could reply I went back into the living room where Jacob was playing with Victoria and Veronica.

"Bells are or okay you look kind of pale."

"Don't I always look pale?"

"That's right."

"Mommy can you please sing," Victoria asked.

"I don't know sweetheart," I told her.

"Come on Bella please," Jacob said.

"Okay I'll sing only because you asked so nice. Which song do you want me to sing?"

"Sing try," Veronica said.

**Try**

_Oh oh_

_Ever wonder about what he's doing?_

_How it all turned to lies?_

_Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why_

_Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

By now everyone had gather in the room

_Eh, eh, eh_

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving_

_More than just a couple times_

_Why do we fall in love so easy?_

_Even when it's not right_

_Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Ever worry that it might be ruined_

_And does it make you wanna cry?_

_When you're out there doing what you're doing_

_Are you just getting by?_

_Tell me are you just getting by, by, by?_

_Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

Everyone was clapping expect Rebecca.

"That was you great," Seth said.

"When did you get here?" I asked him.

He was about to answer when my phone rang.

It's going down, I'm yelling timber

You better move, you better dance

Let's make a night you won't remember

I'll be the one you won't forget

"I'm sorry but I have to take this." I walked outside.

"Hello Bella it's Uriah."

"Hey Uriah what's up."

Uriah is my manger.

"I know you asked for a two week vacation but I really need you to be back here in six days. Are you okay with that?"

"Sure is there a specify reason you want me back?"

"Yeah but let's not worry about that until you get here."

"Okay thank you for doing this Bella." Then he hung up at least I won't be spending the entire time here which I great for me. I walked back inside trying to figure out how I was going to survive the next six days.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think. the song is try by Pink.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Previously on His imprint, her wolf_**

**"Okay thank you for doing this Bella." Then he hung up at least I won't be spending the entire time here which I great for me. I walked back inside trying to figure out how I was going to survive the next six days.**

**I know i haven't updated in a long while so here is a very short update review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

"Who was that," Leah asked when I got inside.

"Uriah."

"That sexy manger of yours Uriah?" Rachel asked.

"Yes and don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah but sometimes it's nice to make him feel jealous i mean he hardly ever gets jealous," Rachel explained.

"Bella," Sue called from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Sue what can I do for you."

"I know this is sudden but I was wondering if you could see at the wedding."

"Oh sure."

"How long are you going to be here?"

"Just until after the wedding the girls are probably tired so I'm going to head home."

"Okay."

"Girls it's time to go," I said. Veronica was sitting with Seth and Victoria was nowhere to be seen. I walked through the house trying to find her I didn't see her I walked outside and found her sitting on the back porch with Jared.

"Victoria it's time to go," I said not looking at Jared.

"Bella can we talk," Jared said.

"Victoria can you please go inside." She got up and went inside leaving me alone with Jared.

"What do you want," I said a little too harshly.

"Who's Victoria and Veronica's father."

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to."

"Look Bella I'm sorry about what happen it was the biggest mistake I've ever made."

"Cheating isn't a mistake Jared it's a choice."

"Bella I know I can never make it up to you but I truly am sorry. Forgive me please I'm begging you."

"Jared I can't forgive you do you know what I went through after I saw you with Kim. I mean seriously Jared of all the people you choose to cheat on me with my number one enemy. Do you know how I felt when I came and saw my boyfriend fucking someone else? Do you know what I went through?"

"Bella I'm sorry I really didn't mean to hurt you. Just please let me explain "

"Jared I can't do this right now. I need to go I'll talk to you some other time." Before he could answer I went back inside and call the twins.

"Bella are you going to be here tomorrow," Jacob asked.

"Yeah I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay see you tomorrow."

The girls and I went outside I opened the door to my blue Lamborghini (pic on profile) both of the girls got into the back I drove to my house in Forks.

Jared Pov.

I watched as she walked out of my life again and there was nothing I could do about. Tonight when I came here I wasn't expecting to see Bella and I certainly didn't expect to see her with a child much less two.

The way she looked at me I could tell that she hated me. I don't blame her for hating me after all I cheated on her and I regret it more than anything in the world. I can't make excuses about why it happen because no matter what I knew she'd never forgive me.

I stood watching as everyone around me talking and laughing on a normal day I would have probably been with them but this was no normal night. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice Sam standing next to me until he spoke.

"Hey man you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I lied.

"Are you sure you don't seem okay to me."

"I swear I'm fine," I lied again I tried not to look at Sam he was a human lie detector.

"Did you imprint on her?" That question caught me off guard. "You did, didn't you?"

"Yes I imprinted on her."

* * *

**Okay so Jared imprinted on Bella what do you think will happen next**


End file.
